Violet Peverell's adventures in time
by Il Cielo Tradito
Summary: After her years at Beauxbatons Violet was blamed for going dark. To escape a life in prison Violet and Teddy went to live in the past specifically in 70 years before her current time. Can be read without reading Violet Peverell's adventures in Beauxbatons. Newt/FemHarry
1. Prologue

Prologue

Violet walked through the Peverell manor quietly. Her aunt, uncle and cousin had moved out a few years back, leaving Violet alone in the manor with her godson Teddy.

Walking into her office, Violet took out a time turner. "Are you going to the past already, mistress?" asked the ancient voice of death. "Bonjour, mort. Oui, we will go to ze past and we will never return. Zey 'ave betrayed me." Violet sighed.

"Mama?" called Teddy. "Oui, cub?" Violet said. "Will we go to ze past today?" Teddy asked. "Oui, for safety." Violet murmured.

Securing her ring and packing the hallows on her person, Violet hugged Teddy close and looked at Death. "Please make sure we're not followed." Violet said and threw the time turner on the ground. The device broke and the magical sand surrounded Violet and Teddy. Then they disappeared.

Death snapped his fingers, making replicas of Violet and Teddy spawn. Their corpses had traces of torture on them. A bunch of wizards and witches walked into the room and discovered the corpses. "Waz dame Peverell good after all?" Asked one of them. "I think she was." said another.

"Investigate ze murders of dame Violet Peverell and 'er godson Teddy Lupin, investigate any place you must." said the leader. Justice would be dealed for their murders.

Prologue end


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Violet and Teddy poofed into existence near a harbour in Africa. "Did it work, mama..?" Teddy trailed off. "I zink it did." Violet said, taking in their surroundings. "First zings first, we need appropriate clot'ing for zis year..." Violet trailed off. "Um, it seems to be year 1926, mama." Teddy said. "So... Monsieur Grindelwald..." Violet sighed.

As Teddy morphed his features to resemble Violet's more, Violet transfigured new clothes for them. A green knee length flute hem dress and matching mary janes for Violet. For Teddy Violet transfigured a typical 1920s children's outfit.

"Excuse moi, is there somew'ere my son and I could c'ange to somet'ing more suitable?" Asked Violet. "You can change behind that." Said the lady and pointed at a changing booth. "Merci, miss!" Teddy smiled sweetly.

After changing the two walked along the market place. "Is zere anyzink you'd like, cub?" Violet asked. "Could I 'ave a croissant?" Teddy asked. "Sure t'ing, cub." Violet smiled gently and took out galleons from a pocket dimension she created.

"Two croissants." Violet said to the vendor of the bread booth. After handing the money for the croissants Violet backed off of the booth only to run into a rather mean looking man.

"How dare you dirty my outfit with your germs woman?!" the man yelled. "I'm so sorry, monsieur!" Violet exclaimed not wanting to cause a scene. "A sorry doesn't cut it for you, although... What do you say about some hanky panky behind that dressing booth? You can pay me that way." the man grinned. "Don't you dare touc' my mama!" Teddy yelled at the man. "A kid, eh? Don't but into our business, boy, the adults are talking." the man sneered. "Now hanky panky?" the man questioned. "Bold of you to assume I would have sex with a man I've just met." Violet said coldly. "Tch, the name's Samuel Withney, you?" Samuel said. "Dame Violet Peverell. I still won't 'ave sex with you mr Wit'ney. Good day." Violet took Teddy's hand and turned to leave when Samuel grabbed her by the arm. "No one defies me, miss Peverell. No one." he said darkly and started dragging Violet off. "Mama!" Teddy yelled. "Let me go!" Violet screamed.

"Let her go!" yelled a curly haired man and punched Samuel, knocking the man unconscious. "Are you alright, miss?" The man asked. "I'm alrig't, mr..?" Violet trailed off. "Newton scamander, though I prefer Newt." Newt said. "Violet Peverell, this is my godson Teddy." Violet smiled. "I'm glad to meet a fellow wizard in a place like t'is." Violet laughed. "How'd you know?" Newt asked. "You Scamanders are a known pureblood family, Newt. Just like ze Potters." Violet smiled. "I see. Would you like to travel with me?" Newt asked. "Does traveling include ze magical creatures?" Violet asked. "Yes, it does infact. I'm a magizoologist." Newt said. "T'en I'm in." Violet grinned.

Chapter 1 End 

Thank you for reviewing, I'm always happy to hear questions among other things. Yes, Violet will actually be adopting Credence and the girl in sudan :)


	3. Chapter 2

Note: The accent is a somewhat vital part of Violet's character, as this is written to go along with my Violet Peverell's adventures at Beauxbatons book, Violet has lived in France for most of her life. She stopped using English as her home tongue when she moved to France meaning she can't speak English as well anymore, (Violet is 24 in this fic). Also since Violet was charmed to speak perfect French, the charm affected her ability to speak English. However, as the chapters go by Violet and Teddy will slowly start loosing the French accent as they talk with Newt and the others more.

* * *

Chapter 2

"We'll be going to Sudan first." Newt told Violet. "May I inquire w'y?" Violet asked. "No reason, I've just heard rumors of unnatural happenings. So, we might need to save a creature." Newt sighed. "Speaking of which, you two haven't met them yet." he said and opened his case. "Follow me." he said and stepped into the case. Teddy and Violet stepped into the case.

Violet looked around in wonder, she had always loved magical creatures but to see that many in one place! There were occamys, nifflers... You name it, it's there! Newt held out a niffler to Teddy. "This is a niffler, he likes shiny things." Newt smiled. "He doesn't have a name yet, unfortunately." Newt sighed. "Moriarty." Violet deadpanned. "Huh, that is a good name. Why didn't I think of that?" Newt wondered. "Because you're ze dummy?" Teddy blinked innocently. "W'at 'ave I said about calling ot'ers names?" Violet asked. "Not to." Teddy said guiltily. "Apologize to monsieur Newt." Violet said sternly. "I'm sorry monsieur Newt.." Teddy said gently. "It's alright, Teddy." Newt smiled.

* * *

Sudan, 1 month later.

"I still can't believe we're no longer in 2004, mama." Teddy said, looking around at the outdated village. "I know cub, I know.." Violet sighed sadly. "It was needed for us to leave, mon beau garçon. T'ey were after me, t'ey t'oug't I was a dark witc'. But as soon as t'ey discover our 'corpses' t'ey'll realize t'at I was innocent all along." Violet said. "What do you mean?" Newt inquired sharply. 'S'oot! 'E knows!' Violet thought, alarmed. "I um.." Violet stuttered. "You're from the future-. Is that it? You've been hiding this from me, yes?" Newt inquired. "I- yes.." Violet sighed. "Why and how did you come here?" Newt asked. "Um.. I'm not sure if it is safe for moi to tell you, monsieur Newt." Violet said nervously. "I see." Newt nodded. "Could we maybe visit Monsieur Dumblydorr? 'E mig't know w'at to do.." Violet suggested. "We can, but after helping the locals with the 'odd occurrences'." Newt nodded. "Understood." Violet smiled.

"Sir, we're the ones you hired to help with the 'unnatural occurrences'." Newt said to the chieftain, he used a charm to allow them to understand them. "We have tracked down the source, we give you permission to kill whatever is causing these things." The chieftain said pointing at an old goat house. "Merci, we'll take care of t'e situation." Violet said. They trekked down to the goat house and opened the gate. Inside, there sat a 8 year-old dark skinned girl. Violet put her hand on Newt's shoulder. "I'll 'andle it." She said and approached the girl. "Ello little one..." She said as she crouched down to her level. The girl looked at Violet. "Are you here to kill me?" She asked. "Non.. I'm 'ere to 'elp." Violet said. "W'at's your name?" Violet asked. "I remember not.. Mamma died and I has no papa. Nana says we a freak and chief hates us." The girl said. "They locked us with the goats and they say yous will be here to kills us." she said. "Ow long 'ave you been 'ere?" Violet asked. "Many moon cycles.. We Thinks 4 years." The girl said. "Ow old are you?" Violet asked. "Um.. Nana last visited us month agos. Nana said happy 8? Um she gaves us this as gift." The girl said, pointing at a cut on her face. "T'at is no way to treat a beau girl like you." Violet said. "We thinks so too." The girl grinned. "Do you want me to become your mama?" Violet asked opening her arms. "Wants!" The girl exclaimed, hugging Violet. "Thanks yous!" The girl giggled.

Chapter 2 end.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait! I am finally using commas instead of dots when someone stops speaking, as I remember someone pointing that out for me in the past. I am also making Violet's (and Teddy's) accent not so thick as she's learning how to speak English correctly once more. (Though, Violet still pronounces Dumbledore's name wrong [mostly on purpose].)

* * *

Chapter 3

Violet had named the girl they found in Sudan 'Wisteria' and she had been accepted into the family with open arms. Wisteria was an obscurial but was able to control it far more than most obscurials.

Newt, Teddy, Violet and Wisteria walked quietly through Newt's case, quietly humming a song called 'Clair de lune'. Violet glanced at where her and Wisteria's hands were intertwined, and watched as a green sparkling glow danced around a baby blue one. Violet silently cast a spell that hid her glow from Teddy and Newt, not wanting to show them her special glow.

"Well then, shall we go visit Dumbledore now?" Newt asked, looking towards Violet's and Wisteria's hands as if sensing something there. "That would be great," Violet smiled nervously. They hid Wisteria in Newt's case due to the prejudge the muggles had towards people of colour, walked to a secluded area with no muggles in sight and apparated to Hogsmead. Once there, they walked to Hogwarts and went inside Dumbledore's office.

"Monsieur Dumblydorr," Violet called out. Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork and smiled at Violet. "What can I do for you Lady..?" Dumbledore trailed off. "Ah! Excuse my manners, Je m'appelle Dame Violet Peverell. Or as you Englishmen say; Lady Violet Peverell. And this is my godson Teddy Lupin," Violet smiled tightly, she really didn't like Dumbledore all that much. Teddy waved silently and promptly held Newt's left hand, slightly hiding behind the older male. "Ah, well met Lady Peverell, I am Albus Dumbledore. I suspect you are hiding another child with the help of Scamander's case," Dumbledore said. "There's nothing we can hide from you, is there professor?" Newt asked as he set his case down. He opened it, "Wisteria, please come out," he said.

The girl with dark skin, baby blue eyes and black hair stepped out of the case. She went ahead and grabbed Violet's right hand. "Ello Mr Dumbly.. Dumbledore. I's name is Wisty.. Wisteria Pevyryll.. I's mean Peverell," Wisteria said, struggling with the correct pronunciation. "Good job, Wisteria! You're learning," Newt smiled as Dumbledore recognised the signs of someone who had been treated horribly in the past. "We saved her from a tribe in Sudan, they kept her in a goat house.. She didn't know her name, she's an obscurial," Newt said. "Are you sure you want to keep her- an obscurial is a dangerous creature," Dumbledore frowned, remembering his own sister. "We will keep 'er Monsieur Dumblydorr. I know the signs of someone who 'as been abused in the past," Violet stated coldly as green tendrils escaped from under her glamour. "Lady Peverell.. Who hurt you?" Dumbledore asked. "Who says I've been 'urt before?" Violet asked with fake confidence, willing the green tendrils back. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed as he knew Violet was lying, but he didn't know if that someone who hurt her had been a parent or a lover.

Newt grasped Violet's left hand with his right one in order to give the woman some comfort. Violet gave Newt a thankful smile and then focused on Dumbledore once again. "Monsieur Dumblydorr, Teddy and I came 'ere from the future and... We were wondering if it's safe for us to tell Newt about what 'appened," Violet said as Wisteria gave her mama's hand a squeeze. "May I inquire what you used to come here?" Dumbledore asked. "We broke a Time turner, we were told by a good friend of mine it should bring us to safety," Violet replied. "Then, it should be safe as long as you tell only those you trust enough to tell," Dumbledore replied. "Once you've broken a Time turner and are brought to the the past, there's no going back.. And I suspect this will become a separate timeline as in your time, lot's of things must have been different," he added. "Merci for your time, Monsieur Dumblydorr," Violet bowed her head at the transfiguration professor.

The 'family' of four went outside Dumbledore's office and hid Wisteria in the case again. They walked to Hogsmead once again and then apparated away to Newt's house in London. "Monsieur Newt? Where are we?" Violet asked the male. "Oh, this is my house. I figured it'd be better if we rest here for a few days and then head off to America, we do need to bring Frank home," Newt replied, referring to the Thunderbird in his case. Violet snorted at the name, making Newt look at the woman with wonder and confusion. "Frank was the name of my god-brother's father," Violet told the wizard. Newt made a small 'oh' sound and then led the woman and her godson further into his house.

Truth to be told, Newt had never showed anyone his house apart from his family members. He thought he'd be uncomfortable with showing anyone, but strangely enough he felt _happy_. Moreover, he was showing the house to both Teddy and Wisteria, who were essentially the children of Violet and by extension, him.

"Dada?" said Wisteria to Newt, making both Newt and Violet freeze. "I's sorry! Can I call you Dada and will you's be Dada?" Wisteria asked. "I- of course I'll be your Dada.. Y-you can call me Dada if you want," Newt stuttered, happiness overflowing his heart. Teddy looked at the two and then back to Violet, "Mama?" he tugged on the hem of Violet's dress. "Oui Cub?" Violet replied. "Can I call Monsieur Newt 'Dada' too?" Teddy asked, his eyes changing into the colour of amber. "I-I'm fine with that.. But, you'd 'ave to ask Monsieur Newt for 'is permission," Violet stuttered with a blush. "I-I'm fine with it," Newt stuttered, making Teddy beam.

Newt turned his gaze towards Violet, "You can call me Newt if you want to," he eventually managed to say. Violet blushed, "Merci Newt... You can call me Violet too," she said. Newt smiled at the woman he was slowly gaining feelings for as time went by. He couldn't help but wonder what Violet would look like in a wedding dress... But for now the man was more than happy to just get to know the woman in question. Who knows, maybe the time would come soon?

Chapter 3 end.

* * *

I just realised there hasn't really been that much of the relationship between those two dorks, so by using the presence of Wisteria and Teddy (later on Credence too), those two will gravitate towards each other in a romantic manner. Making Wisteria/Teddy call Newt 'Dada' could make Violet look at him in a new light, so that's why I decided to add Teddy and Wisteria into this story. Also the New York thing? It'll boost their relationship significantly and in time Newt will propose to Violet, just a heads up ;)


End file.
